Graduation Bash
by ComebackOfTheYear
Summary: HG/SB - Hermione’s mother decides to throw her a graduation party inviting wizards and Muggles alike. Fluff alert.


**Title: Graduation Bash**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Rating: PG (13ish)**

**Summary: Hermione's mother decides to throw her a graduation party inviting wizards and Muggles alike. Fluff alert.**

**REPOST**

It was her graduation party. _Hers_. So why was she the one keeping an eye on all of the food that was currently cooking, making sure that they wouldn't burn? Wasn't this supposed to be a celebration of her achievements for the past seven years of her life? Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be basking in the glory that was now her freedom? Yes should have been an answer to all of those questions. But alas, here she was cooped up in the kitchen. One glance, though, at her mother and Mrs. Weasley talking excitedly across the room about the pros and cons of Muggle versus the magical way of cooking made her smile and all those thoughts fly out the window.

Hermione Granger turned back to the noodles sighing contently. Her mother, in a vain attempt to merge the two worlds that her daughter lived in, had thrown a 'Graduation Bash,' as she liked to call it, in Hermione's favor. Hermione, of course, protested against it profusely refusing to put that kind of strain on her mother (who was already dealing with high blood pressure). Her mother insisted though and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to deter her from this new task that she set about completing.

The party started out awkwardly enough being as most of her family didn't even know that she was a witch and, consequently, not knowing the other half of the party-goers. But, in little time the conversations shifted from awkward to friendly as the attendees got to know each other.

Her mother had taken it upon herself to invite all of Hermione's professors, which turned out to be quite embarrassing given the situation at hand. It wasn't every day that one had their teachers visit their house. Hermione put up a brave face, especially when Snape decided that he was going to show himself. Hermione wished her mother really hadn't invited him but, nevertheless, she sucked it up and tried to be at least somewhat civil in his presence.

Hermione caught the eye of her long time best friend Harry Potter. He flashed a smile accompanied by a thumbs up to her. Weakly, she smiled back. What would happen between her and her best friends Ron and Harry still had yet to be determined as she hadn't figured out what she was going to do with her life. The two were off to Auror training in a few weeks and she only had helping them study for their entrance exams to help pass the time.

Her gaze then shifted to Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and resident werewolf. Hermione laughed quietly to herself at the thought of her stuck up relatives finding out that little piece of information. What would they think? She smiled slightly, allowing the crush she had on him back in third year to resurface a bit before she quashed that feeling altogether. She was taken now.

Ron, she noted with narrowed eyes seemed to be having a fabulous time chatting up one of her cousins who was much too young for him. She watched as he smiled at the girl making her giggle slightly. Ron and Harry had, for lack of better words, grown into handsome young men. The two of them together could make any woman swoon, with the exception of Hermione. They were, after all, practically her brothers.

She allowed her gaze to fall upon Sirius Black who was looking quite flustered at one of her aunt's attempts at flirting with him. He looked up in time to meet Hermione's eyes and gave her a pleading look begging her to get him out of the predicament that he found himself in. Hermione just smirked and went back to stirring her noodles once more before draining them. It served him right for being so sexy.

"Shouldn't you be out there having fun Miss Granger?" Came the silky smooth yet oh-so-annoying voice of her former Potions professor. "This is your party, is it not?"

"Yes, it is." She replied back trying to keep the malice out of her voice. "But someone needs to do this, might as well be me. I'm in here already."

"I suppose." Reaching into his pocket Snape pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to her. "Albus requests your response by the end of the week and apologizes that he couldn't make it." With that said he turned away but having no cloak to billow after him he didn't seem as evil as she had once thought him to be.

Curiously, Hermione opened the letter and pulled out the parchment. She scanned it quickly, and a smile spread across her face rivaling the Euphrates River. She was to teach at Hogwarts next semester, that was, if she wanted it. Of course she wanted the position.

"Do you know where I can find some water?" Sirius Black had always been a God in her book, but with that look in his eyes that he had right now, he was down right dangerous.

"Follow me." She turned down the burners and led him through the throng of people to the garage where coolers were set out with various types of beverages occupying each.

She bent down to retrieve a bottle and the next thing she knew she was being pressed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her trapping her.

"Merlin Hermione, I can't take it anymore." He whispered nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

"What, being away from me or dodging my aunt?" She asked before catching his lips in a kiss that spoke volumes.

"Both. About your aunt though love, she keeps following me..."

"I wonder why..."

"Why is that?" he countered playfully nipping at her lower lip.

"Maybe because your drop dead gorgeous." She pulled back slightly tangling her fingers in his raven hair.

"I am, am I?"

"Don't play dumb, you know you are."

"Well if I'm 'drop dead gorgeous' as you so eloquently put it then you're unbelievably handsome." He shot back giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Hermione let her hands fall to his back pockets, slipping them in. "You silly git."

"Hey, you called me gorgeous."

"That you are." She really shouldn't be stroking his ego, inflating it more than it already was, but she figured that with all that he had been through in his life he more than deserved it.

She watched fascinated, as a lock of hair fell into his eyes making him seem even more boyish than ever before. Hermione couldn't help the catch in her throat be heard. Sirius chuckled softly and kissed her soundly letting one of his hands fall to her waist to play with the hem of her shirt.

The sound of someone's throat being cleared loudly pulled them apart from their embrace. It was Hermione's aunt, the one that had been after Sirius the whole night. She looked slightly flustered at having just found her 'date' practically snogging her niece. Muttering a few obscenities at the two she grabbed an alcoholic drink, (no doubt to drown her sorrows in now that her 'date' had effectively been claimed) she stomped out of the garage with one last sneering look leaving the pair to themselves.

Hermione glanced at Sirius.

Sirius peered at Hermione.

And before they both knew what was happening they burst out in laughter. Moments later it subsided, both out of breath.

Hermione leaned back against the stone of the wall and pulled him with her trailing her fingertips down his arm and then lacing their fingers together.

"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow..." Sirius' deep baritone voice filled her ears; she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered their time together was quickly coming to an end.

"You better."

"Sirius!"

"I love you too."

"Much better." Was all she could get out as Sirius decided he rather liked the taste of her mouth (having become spoiled throughout the Christmas break, a few hours without her was much too long, let alone not kissing her) and kissed her passionately.

Gasping for breath after their first kiss, Hermione pulled him back down for another, not yet done with him.

"Merlin, I love you."

_Fini_


End file.
